narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Etānaru·
Hotaru/Etānaru· (うちはホタル, ''Etānaru·''Hotaru) Background It was just a normal sunny day in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping, children playing and the adults were shopping or working. In the Uchiha section of Konoha, lived a family of three. The small boy that lived there, was 26 years of age, and was about to experience an event, that would change him for the rest of his life. The name of this boy was none other than Hotaru Etānaru· He awoke to the sound of the birds chirping, and the smell of his mother's cooking. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to see his mother setting the table. Noticing that she had placed three plates down his eyes widen in excitement. He knew that his father would be home soon from his mission and could not wait. Hotaru sat at the table to eat his breakfast, and once finished excused himself and went to his room to dress. After which he told his mother goodbye and then ran off to play with some of his friends. As he met up with his friends they took off to their usual hang out to play a game of hide-and-go-seek. They each decided that it would be Hotaru who counted while the others hid. Going to a tree Hotaru closed and covered his eyes and began counting to twenty. Once he finished counting Izanagi would walk around and begin looking for his friends with a smile on his face. As he searched his mind trailed off to finally seeing his father after several weeks. Pushing the distracting thought out of his head for now he continued his search, finding his friends one by one. The day went on, with Hotaru playing various games with his friends, games like tag, hide-and-go-seek, and other active games. The sun would begin setting and Hotaru waved farewell to his friends and began walking back home. He yawned from playing so greatly, and felt exhausted, and desperately needed a bath. As he walked the thought of his father's return pushed it's way back into his head, and Hotaru was then filled with energy once more, and broke off in a run to his house. When he arrived he walked through the door and removed his shoes and walked to the kitchen to see his father standing at the table. Upon seeing his father Iza ran to him and as his father turned to pick him up Hotaru jumped at him, hugging him. His father chuckling would lift the small Etānaru· boy up and hug him as he held him. The small family laughing in happiness at this long awaited reunion then sat down to eat dinner. After the meal, the family would then begin walking through the house, and a noise would be heard from within the house. Hotaru's parents would look at each other and his father would go to investigate the sound as Iza and his mother stayed back. As his father went to the other room, Iza and his mother would hear the beginning of a slight struggle. Iza's mother would open a closet door and tell him to hide there to remain safe, and not to come out until they came back for him. Iza nodded and sat in the floor and watched as his mother shut the door and listened to her receding footsteps. Hearing the struggle come into the hallway, Iza began to grow scared. Slightly opening the closet door to take a peek he saw his father trying to fight two intruders, and seeing a third intruder holding his mother back with a kunai to her throat. Frozen in fear Hotaru watched what was happening and soon seen the two intruders his father was fighting stab him with kunai, hitting vital points in his body. The two intruders laughed as his father's body fell to the floor with a thud, his mother crying and trying desperately to get to her now dead husband. As she struggled the intruder holding her back, pushed the kunai he held in his hands, into her throat. Blood spurting from her neck she fell to the floor, now dead like her husband. The three intruders standing over them. The intruders looked at each other then left the two bodies lying there, not bothering to search through the house to see if anyone else was there, but instead wanted to quickly escape. As the three left, Hotaru would stare at the bodies of his parents. Tears now beginning to stain his cheeks as he slowly crawled out of the closet, and to the bodies. He laid between the two and cried, holding onto the hands of the two. His eyes changed from his 3 tome sharingan to his mongekyou. Heartbreak now filled the boy with hatred, as he continued to cry. Blood slowly staining the boy's clothes as he laid there, and he looked at his parents dead faces. They seemed peaceful, almost like they were asleep but Hotaru knew better. He packed his clothes and his ninja equipment as he ran into The Void never to be seen again. His older brother, after sensing his Hotaru's chakra, followed him to The Void. '-6 years later-' Hotaru, now fifteen and a Skilled assassin, had awoken in his bed, quickly sitting up and sweating from the fresh nightmare he had just had. It had been five years since he dreamed of the murder of his parents, five years that he had acted like his old self once more. Now sitting there in his bed he ran his fingers through his medium long black hair and relaxed, then got up and walked out of his room to go to the bathroom to shower. As he showered he took slow breathes to relax himself and remained in the shower for an hour. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked back to his room dressed himself in his ninja attire. Readying himself for the day that he would destroy the leaf and kill those who killed his parents. Walking out of his room and to the kitchen to greet his brother who had lived with since his parents murder, he sat down and ate breakfast with him. After the meal Hotaru and his brother left their home, and took off walking to where Hotaru would learn how to master his kekkei genkai. Hotaru, distracted by the nightmare he couldn't seem to get out of his head, wasn't focused. As he walked he hadn't noticed that his brother was trying to gain his attention to begin his training. As they got to where they needed to be, the two split in separate directions. Hotaru quickly regained his focus and began his training. After his training, and becoming a master of blaze release, Hotaru returned home to rest for the night, still thinking of the nightmare and began filling his heart with hate. His brother told him the story of Indra and ashura. He also told him the story of Madara and Izuna. Those stories helped explain how he would find his true power. '-1 year later-' Hotaru, now sixteen was returning from his training. Soon getting to the home, he found his brother bleeding out on the floor. Hotaru ran to his bloody body as his brother muttered his last words. His brother explained the Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan and its power. Within that time he took out his eyes and implanted then in his eyes. Hotaru promised to become stronger and kill all who have separated his family. He buried the corpse of his brother and burned his house down leaving no trace of his presence. He took the remainder of his brothers weapons and gear as he obtained his Void Metal:Sword of Kusanagi. Personality Hotaru shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards the Other shinobi, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Hotaru's behavior can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Though Hotaru is aware that his battle skill is in a different league from almost any other shinobi alive, he is not particularly arrogant, as he knows through experience that no shinobi can be invulnerable. Few will argue with his claims that only he can handle certain difficult tasks, simply because they know his words are far from empty. Appearance Hotaru was a young man with Grey eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a black elastic in a low ponytail which extended slightly past his shoulder blades. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. Hotaru's most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. Similar to Itachi and Sasuke who also bear similarities to one another in terms of their appearance. He wears the same basic Etānaru· outfit: a dark blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. The Etānaru· symbol laid on his right shoulder Abilities Taijutsu Hotaru is a very skilled at Taijutsu. With taijutsu alone he can disable chakra points with quick multiple jabs. Him alone can eliminate most of his enemies with just taijutsu. He likes to use his opponents weight against them causing them to lose balance. One of his attacks could cause powerful winds. Ninjutsu Hotaru can use many nin-jutsu styles like juinjustsu and Fuinjutsu. His ninjutsu is equal in power to sasuke with his new rinnegan abilities. After obtaining the final stage of his eyes he surpassed him as he appeared in the new age. Genjutsu:Void '''is a gengutsu that can be used on the surroundings and the user. This genjutsu is what created the Village hidden in the void. It creates a world where the genjutsu caster has full control on the area and terrain. This genjutsu can be used as a settlement or as an attack. To break out of this genjutsu is difficult to break out of. If in the genjutsu for to long it can cause blindness and large rates of chakra drain on the opponent. '''Black ShockWave '''an attack that creates a large wave of black lightening that pull the opponent toward the blast and quickly paralyzes the opponents body and chakra for an one minuet to a day depending on the amount of chakra used. '''Haast Eagle Rasenshuriken '''is an attack that can be thrown to cause a major seal that allows the user to be able to read all of the opponents movements. Also it gives the opponents body a gravity effect that makes the body heavy and unable to move, leaving the opponent open to attacks. '''Summoning: Haast't Eagle '''summons the apex predator of the air. It comes in an average form where it can stand on the shoulder and a Large form that you can ride. '''Chaotic Bird '''is large bird like titan. It is armed with a bow, spear, totsuga blade, and a fan. '''Cero Beam '''is an attack that is shot from the users hand. It is also a opponent seeking attack. If touched by the attack hits the opponent will begin its decay process. '''Supernova Decay '''its a large black ball of decay thath devours energy. If it hits the opponent a large explosion will spread exactly 300 meters wide sending the area into an apocoliptic catastrophy. This wont effect the user. = Chakra Hotaru was born with powerful chakra. As he grew older his chakra grew stronger everyday. He also has an abundant supply of chakra that seems to never run out. Kekkei Genkai Evolution Governance Hotaru governs progression and advancement through evolution, the enhancement of oneself and others via accelerated evolution, which it displays with the various adaptations it employs in order to survive combat situations. '''Organic Evolution: Hotaru can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from. Adaptive Replication: Hotaru can evolve by absorbing information from objects he touches with his nerves. Anatomy Manipulation: Hotaru has complete control over his anatomy, which he can freely alter and manipulate. He can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate his parts. Self-Replication: Should one of his body parts be removed, Hotaru can create a clone of himself from that part. This involves the body part sprouting additional bodyparts and eyes before growing into a full body and body, which is distinguishable from Hotaru himself. These copies can also use Compulsory Execution.'' These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds, and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts. ''Compulsory Execution: By shooting its nerves from his fingers and extending them into his opponent's body, Hotaru can forcibly control their movements. He can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts. If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, Hotaru can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously. He can also send his nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which he usually does by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with. In addition, if one of his body parts is severed, Pernida can have it use Compulsory Execution '''remotely. However, it can be countered by exposing Hotaru's nerves, which causes it intense pain, and if the anatomical structure of a boty part invaded by Pernida's nerves is changed, it can no longer be controlled. The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Senjutsu. Etānaru·Eye The Etānaru· Eye is a very powerful eye. This eye gives the user a large amount of Chakra and charkra manipulation. Its visual prowess is 2nd to none. The eye can only be shared from an Etānaru· to another. As The first stage of this eye, it can give a regeneration and ability. This is only the first stage of this eye. Etānaru·eye Final Form The second stage has only been obtained by Hotaru. All Forms of Ninjutsu,Taijutsu and Genjutsu abilities are enhanced and new jutsu are formed. With this eye the user obtained unlimited and powerful chakra. This eye cannot be coppied or taken by another ninja that isn't from the Etānaru· even if the kekkei genkai is shared. You must be a pure blood and be born with powerful chakra. This eye is only achieved through complete going through a certain senario. Status Part II: Out of 5 Part II After Obtaining his EMS he began to go on a journey of vengence. He began going through the land of wind looking for answers Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT